A Naruto Epic
by gyuki8
Summary: The Hidden Grass Village: a village of This is where our story takes Follow Eiji, Aanesuto, Ageha, and it shall be epic!


**Chapter 1**

"Eiji? Eiji, are you paying attention?" Eiji looks up at Aanesuto. He sees his short, swurved downward hair in his face. His skin is very tan and his grass village headband is hanging around his neck. He has a brown coat with short sleeves and a sleeveless ninja suit underneath it with some black gloves and a tight undershirt that stretches over his nose, covering half of his face, while he's holding a weird book.

"Ahhh, sorry Aanesuto! I was just lost in thought. But, man, we're finally ninjas!" Eiji replies. Aanesuto replies as he starts reading his book again, "Nah, you were fantasizing about Ageha again, weren't you?" Ageha, who was right next to them, yells, "Whaaaaaat?!" She's significantly shorter than Eiji. He notices she has shortish black hair tied into a ponytail (it looks kinda like Kurumu Kurono's from Rosario + Vampire). Her headband is wrapped around her forehead and is wearing a purple tanktop that shows her sizeable cleavage (the minds of some people say "giggety"), and a matching purple battle skirt with some black, tight short shorts. Eiji thinks the most beautiful thing about her is the red rose she wears behind her left ear, in her hair.

Ageha smacks Eiji so hard, he's knocked back against a tree. "For the last time, I don't like you!" she yells. Eiji complains, "I didn't even do anything! Agh! That hurt, Ageha!" Ageha replies, "Serves you right." Eiji himself has long, golden hair and wears his headband across his forehead. He wears a black shirt with a white shuriken on the back of it and blacks jeans. "Hey! Knock it off, you two!" They both reply, "Yes, Akira-sensei." Akira Yamamoto, their sensei, wears a green, skin-tight suit (similar to Kakashi), so her mouth is left unseen as well. She has short black hair and is wearing blue eyeliner.

"So, before the Grass village can recognize you 3 as ninja, you have to prove you can act as shinobi." Akira explains. "But, how are we gonna do that, sensei?" Aanesuto asks as he still reads his book. "There are 3 flowers: red, blue, and green. A flower of each of these colors is hidden across our village's training grounds. Your job is to gather 1 of each color before the day is up...and Aanesuto, what are you reading?" Akira says. Aanesuto replies, "Uh, _Make-out Paradise_." Akira says, "Aanesuto, put that porn away..." Aanesuto complies, very slowly. "Now... Begin!"

The trio jump into the trees. As they jump among the trees, Ageha spots a red flower in an isolated plain. Eiji says, "Hey! There's 1 of them!" and he rushes onto the field. "Wait, Eiji! It's got to be a trap!" Ageha yells. Eiji gets close to the flower and falls into a man-made pit. "Ahhhh!" he yells as he falls. However, after a couple of seconds, he jumps back out. Upon doing so, both Ageha and Aanesuto hit him on the head. Ageha explains, "You were lucky that you were good at jumping! Think before you act!" Aanesuto grabs the flower and says, "1 down, 2 to go." They begin jumping among the tree again.

As they're jumping among the trees, all of a sudden, someone bumps into Eiji. They both fall on the ground and say, "Owwwwwww!" Eiji looks up and sees that it's Amaya. she has silver, spiky hair with a plat at the bottom. She, like Aanesuto, has darkish skin (more of a chestnut color). He also notices her multiple ear piercings. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she snaps at Eiji. "Well, maybe you should be the one to do that, because I was watching where I was going!" Aanesuto appears between them from a flash of light and says, "Eiji, we ain't got time for this. Just apologize so we can go on our way." Eiji reluctantly apologizes and they resume looking for the flowers.

Soon, Aanesuto notices a blue flower on a tree branch and they all come to a stop. "Ok, Eiji. Go and see if there are any traps." Ageha teases. Eiji complains, "Why me?!" While they argue, Aanesuto teleports by the flower and grabs it without setting of any traps. Eiji says, "Oh, thank god." Then, a rope closes around Eiji's right ankle and hangs him upside-down. "Aghhh! Damn it!" Eiji swears. Ageha pulls out a shuriken and throws it at the rope to cut Eiji down. He falls on his head and says, "Thanks, Ageha. Yoiu're the best."

They spend a majority of the day searching for the green flower, but to no avail. Then, they spot their sensei eating her lunch. Eiji notices a green flower tied to her waist. "Aha! So she has it." he whispers to his team mates. Ageha says, "Ok. I have a plan. I need you 2 to listen carefully." She explains the plan. Eiji jumps out of the bushes and yells, "I know you have the green flower, sensei! Now, give it up!" He unsheaths his Kusanagi blade and rushes towards Akira. Right as he gets a couple inches away from her, she sticks her chopsticks up his nose. "Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!" Eiji squirms. Akira says, "You have to do better than that, if you want this flower, Eiji Fūma!" After 5 seconds of squriming, he breaks away from the chopsticks reach, but making him fall down. He gets back up and asks, "Guess what, sensei?" Akira replies, "What?" "You fell for it." Aanesuto answers. She turns around and sees Aanesuto waving the green flower in her face. She looks down at her waist and sees that the green flower is no longer there. she notices Aanesuto's left eye has turned completely black, with the designs of a clock in white. He pulls out his book and continues reading it. "My time eye... wins again." Aanesuto gloats to himself.

Akira says, "Well, great work, you 3! As of today, you're all officially ninja of the Hidden Grass Village!" Ageha jumps out of the bushes to rejoin her team and they all cheer, "All right! We passed!" Akira says, "We begin our 1st mission tomorrow. For now, go get some sleep." They all head home.


End file.
